


Юная негодница

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Child Abuse, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Lives, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Out of Character, Protective Credence Barebone, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Для проказницы Модести Бэрбоун тот злосчастный день мог вполне оказаться последним.Глупая девочка решила сымитировать собственную казнь и чуть не погибла.





	Юная негодница

Модести Бэрбоун всегда любила разные веселые игры. За эти игры ей частенько влетало от приемной матери, желавшей воспитать всех троих своих детей в духе благочестия и добродетели. "Честной девушке не надлежит скакать как вшивая коза и вытворять на потеху Дьяволу всякие мерзости!" - Повторяла Мэри Лу каждый раз, прежде чем основательно пройтись ремнем Криденса по заднему месту младшей дочки. Модести жалобно верещала, мысленно желая строгой "мамашке" провалиться ко всем чертям, которыми та любила грозить приемышам. Что плохого было в игре в чертика, Модести решительно не понимала. Ну, подумаешь, разрисовала все лицо сажей из печи, завернулась в грязный мешок и выскочила в таком виде в зал. Там как раз устраивали пятничное собрание с трапезой "мамкины придурки" - то есть, почетное общество ведьмоборцев "Второй Салем". То есть, говоря проще, кучка блаженных старых леди, их редкие (из соотношения один М на восемь Ж) мужья и дети, много сопливых глупых детей. При виде нечистой силы все эти достойные люди ломанулись кто куда, позабыв всякие приличия. Вот смеху-то было, когда жирная, придурковатая миссис Джексон (та самая, которая на Рождество видела у себя в нужнике ведьму) заверещала поросенком и упала со стула, а ее муж заругался при женщинах грязными словами! Старшая дочь Мэри Лу, Частити, перевернула себе на новое платье тарелку супа, Криденс поперхнулся картошкой, что же до самой уважаемой матери семейства, то она, будучи женщиной неглупой, хоть и остолбенела поначалу, но быстро поняла в чем дело. Наказание свершилось незамедлительно, прямо там - при всех. Криденс, конечно же, отвернулся, сразу как только отдал ремень, и не смотрел. Он любил сестру, часто заступаясь за нее перед матерью, но в тот раз не мог ничего сделать. Да и вообще ему не до того было: картошка никак не желала встать в горле как надо.

Модести потом еще долго чесала пониже спины, вспоминая историю с "чертиком". Но это отнюдь не отбило у нее желания проказничать, совсем нет. В унылом доме Мэри Лу жизнь текла так однообразно, так уныло, что хоть на стену лезь, и лишь веселые шутки могли хоть как-то ее разнообразить. 

С недавних пор мысли юной особы были заняты казнью через повешение. Конечно, что такая казнь есть, Модести знала давно - из Библии, из истории про Иуду, у которого вывалились все кишки и про тридцать серебреников. Мэри Лу вообще любила почитать детям из Библии, что, по ее мнению, одновременно способствовало и развитию в них добродетельности и сплочению семьи. В следующий раз, услышав от беспризорников в маминой столовой, что такого-то преступника повесили в городской тюрьме, Модести осторожно спросила, выпали ли при этом кишки, на что была названа дурой и дылдой. Подавив желание стукнуть по башке грязного мальчишку на несколько лет младше и на голову ниже, она поинтересовалась, а что же, собственно, бывает, когда человека вешают. "Да ничего такого, или сразу свернет шею, или сначала немного подрыгается, язык покажет и помрет. Ничего особенного. Никакие кишки никуда не выпадают, это ж не потрошеная свинья!" - Авторитетно ответил мелкий засранец, а другой хихикнул из-за его спины и добавил невинным голоском: "А еще, бывает, при этом ссутся и хрен встает". Модести только хотела узнать, почему же встает хрен, как сверху протянулась карающая рука Частити и наградила ее собеседников хорошенькими оплеухами. "Совсем стыда нет, крысенята! Такие вещи девочке говорить! Вот сейчас выкину вас обоих за дверь, и супа не будет, и не пущу в другой раз. А ты чего стоишь и пакости всякие слушаешь ? Иди отсюда!" - По лицу Частити было видно что она таки не шутит, однако уже через мгновение гнев старшей сестры обрушился на Криденса, что стоял на раздаче того самого супа.

С того дня мысли о повешении не оставляли Модести, и, в конце концов, она решила попробовать- что же это такое. Ведь если понарошку, то ничего не случится, ведь правда же? Ей совсем не хотелось умирать, нет, ей двигал всего лишь спортивный интерес. Оставалось только выбрать место и время. С первым Модести определилась быстро - их с Частити комната годилась как нельзя лучше, а вот со вторым возникли определенные сложности. Играть следовало без свидетелей, но как это провернуть, если в доме вечно толкутся разные люди? Частити по полдня может торчать в комнате с вышиванием, или вдруг зайти не вовремя, она же такая деятельная, такая деятельная, что это иногда начинает раздражать. Мэри Лу тоже, если не митингует со "вторыми салемцами" где-нибудь на улице, то занята домашним хозяйством, или возится у листовочного станка, или орет на Криденса, чтобы он, наконец, помог ей с этим треклятым станком. А если Мэри Лу не видно, то это тоже нехорошо - она скорее всего уже стоит у тебя за спиной, готовая дать крепкого "леща" за безделье.  
Криденс - старший брат - тихий добродушный парень, но и при нем лучше не играть в ТАКОЕ.  
Внизу, в зале так вообще проходной двор: по утрам там толкутся голодные беспризорники - "паства" Мэри Лу - а по вечерам заседают ее же полоумные подружки со своими бесконечными историями про Дьявола, колдунов и зеленых чертей. Иногда Модести казалось, что у них вовсе не дом, а какая-то богадельня или гостиница - ни минуту не уединишься, разве что поздней ночью, так и тогда на соседней койке дрыхнет зануда Частити, за стенкой приемная мать, а в чулане на первом этаже - Криденс.

 

Но уже через несколько дней подвернулся подходящий момент. Мэри Лу и Частити ушли на очередной митинг (после которого планировалось еще и чаепитие у кое-кого из соратников), а младшую оставили дома. Всего-то и нужно было, что изобразить страшный насморк. На улице как раз кстати царила отвратительно промозглая погодка, с туманом и ветром, какая всегда случается именно тогда, когда нужно куда-то пойти. "Смотри за сестрой, Криденс. Если вы что-нибудь разрушите или нечаянно подожжете дом, то ты знаешь, что будет" - Наставляла сына Мэри Лу, пока он застегивал ей сапожки в прихожей. Криденс молча кивнул и привычно положил руку на пряжку ремня. Мать никогда не бросала слов на ветер.

Отделаться от брата оказалось несложно. Добрый и доверчивый Криденс не устоял перед ангельским выражением лица сестрицы, которая клятвенно обещала спокойно сидеть в комнате, читать хорошие книги и ничего "неподобного" не делать. Да и к тому же ему следовало заняться кое-какими срочными домашними делами, не для того его, взрослого парня, оставили дома, чтобы хвостиком ходить за сестрой. Не маленькая уже. Что с ней может приключиться?

Поднявшись наверх, Модести забежала в комнату и притворила за собой дверь. Состроила рожу старому зеркалу. В мутном стекле отражалась белобрысая девчонка лет двенадцати, еще угловатая, тощая как недокормленный цыпленок, но в серых глазах этого цыпленка пылал решительный огонек. "Пока из нашей фитюльки вырастет приличная девица, я или рехнусь, или умру" - Вспомнились вдруг слова Мэри Лу. Модести ехидно улыбнулась, заочно показала в честь маменьки нехороший жест со средним пальцем: на, выкуси, старая кошелка! Теперь можно и приступить к эксперименту, тем более что ей овладело какое-то странное, дерзкое чувство.

Вместо виселицы отлично подошел крюк, торчащий в узком простенке между двумя шкафами. На крюк вообще-то следовало вешать картины, ну или одежду, но никак не глупых девочек, да и располагался он высоко. Вот только Модести это не остановило. Подтащив шаткий стул и взгромоздившись на него, она нашла высоту вполне подходящей. Петлю, за неимением хорошей веревки, пришлось скрутить из пояска от собственной серой юбки. Подумав и решив, что так она больше похожа на преступницу, Модести разулась и стащила свои старые черные чулки, забросив все это под кровать сестры - ну а что, не на дороге же оставить. Прошлепала босиком по холодному полу, залезла на стул. Петля мягко скользнула, обхватив тонкую шею. Модести уже страшно волновалась, а надо было еще придумать, за что казнить себя. За таракана, подложенного сестре в шкатулку со шпильками, или за прикорм жирного черного ("дьявольского", как выразилась Мэри Лу) кота? Это, конечно, очень дерзкие штучки, но недостаточно серьезные для казни через повешение. Нужно срочно нагрешить побольше.  
Модести припомнила все грязные слова, которыми обычно ругаются беспризорники, мистер Джексон и маменька, когда что-нибудь уронит на ногу, и быстро пробормотала их, тихо но с выражением. Нет, все еще недостаточно грешно!  
Чтобы отвлечься, начала думать о повешении. Чтобы не задушиться насмерть, она просто возьмется руками за петлю, повисит немного и встанет обратно на стул, это же так просто! Вот только, что будет, когда петля затянется на горле? Модести вспомнила, что ей рассказывали мальчишки в столовой неделю назад. "Интересно, если Криденс повесится, у него тоже хрен встанет? А как это?" - Подумала она и тут же покраснела по самые уши. Какие ужасные мысли! Криденс такой хороший, милый, разве можно про него думать такие гадости? Но подсознание уже услужливо подсунуло образ брата с петлей на шее, и Модести часто задышала, нервно сглотнув слюну. Вот это уже вполне сойдет за смертный грех, так чего ж тянуть? Взявшись за петлю, она осторожно спустила с сиденья стула одну ногу, поболтала ей, подумала еще немного, стоит ли спускать вторую, набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и спрыгнула вниз.

Это оказалось больно. Очень больно. Мягкий пояс моментально стянул шею, впиваясь в горло точно стальной, голова налилась тяжестью. Резко стало нечем дышать. Худенькое тело шлепнулось спиной о стену и повисло между шкафами, не доставая мысочками вытянутых босых ног до пола добрых полтора фута.  
Модести дико вытаращила глаза и начала размахивать всеми четырьмя конечностями в воздухе, пытаясь нащупать опору. Наконец ей удалось ненадолго зацепиться ступнями за сиденье стула, но руки дрожали, никак не выходило разомкнуть петлю. Стянутое горло не дало даже позвать на помощь. Вскоре стул не выдержал ее судорожных движений, опрокинулся с грохотом и она снова повисла, успев издать только жалобное "хррр". Тонкие ножки, скользнув по сиденью, задрыгались в воздухе, шлепая пятками то о стену, то друг о друга, руки уже через несколько мгновений прекратив цепляться за петлю, судорожно сжались на груди, в тщетной попытке разорвать ткань кофточки. Лицо девочки покраснело и страдальчески скривилось - ей все еще было больно. "Ой, кажется, умираю... Криденс ругаться будет..." - Только и успела ясно подумать Модести, а дальше все мысли смешались в кучу и сознание заволокло туманом.  
А тело ее все еще продолжало сопротивляться удушью. Худая, легонькая, она билась со страшной силой, то сжимаясь в комочек - коленки к груди, - то вытягивалась во всю длину, в мучительных попытках коснуться пальчиками пола. Ноги зацепили высокую гору из картонных коробок с немыслимым барахлом, ну таким, которое негде хранить и жалко выкинуть, и все это полетело на пол, наделав много шуму. К нему прибавился шорох, когда ее тело терлось об стену, ритмично содрогаясь в конвульсиях. Поясок передавил шею и голова слегка свесилась набок. Слезы смешались со слюной, закапав вниз с подбородка, оставляя темную дорожку на кофте.

Когда наверху зашумело, Криденс поначалу не очень заволновался. Ну мало ли, запнулась обо что-то , бывает. Куда больше его беспокоил сломанный стул, починкой которого Криденс в тот момент занимался. Чертовы беспризорники умудрились как-то испортить тяжеленный дубовый стул, очень хороший - во всяком случае, продавец на барахолке сказал Мэри Лу, что этот стул “помнит Вашингтона, Шермана и запомнит ваши похороны, мэм”. Однако, некий маленький выродок перепилил ему перекладину и сделал еще что-то хитрое, отчего чертов стул никак не желал стоять ровно. Пока Криденс раздумывал с молотком в руке, наверху будто лавина сошла - судя по звукам, повалился , минимум, старый комод. Это уже совсем никуда не годилось. “Господи, да что же она там вытворяет ?!”

\- Модести! Иди сюда, немедленно! - Криденс старался заорать погромче и как можно более суровым голосом, хоть и заранее знал, что проку будет мало - сестра его совсем не боялась. Но следовало хотя бы попытаться… Естественно, что никто не ответил, более того - там опять что-то упало. Ну все, сейчас эта негодница у него получит, причем, не дожидаясь матери! Швырнув молоток под ноги, Криденс махом взлетел по лестнице и распахнул дверь комнаты сестер.  
\- Ма же говорила: ничего не разрушать, так что ты… О,Господи, нет!  
Поначалу Криденс отказывался верить своим глазам. Стоял, разинув рот - ничем не лучше деревенского дурачка. Уж больно увиденное походило на дурной сон. Между шкафами, над кучей разбросанного хлама висела в петле из пояса собственной юбки Модести, его младшая сестренка, глупый двенадцатилетний источник неприятностей. Висела вытянувшись во весь рост, и судорожно подергивала голыми почему-то ножками(Криденс мог поклясться что еще час назад на ней были чулки - в доме-то не очень тепло). То одной дернет, то другой, то обеими сразу. Ее руки, крепко сжатые в кулачки, безжизненно болтались вдоль тела.  
Повторяя “нет” точно заевшая пластинка и спотыкаясь о коробки на полу, Криденс в ужасе кинулся вперед, подхватил на руки обмякшее тельце Модести и приподнял, что ослабить давление петли. Вблизи все выглядело еще хуже. Ее милое личико приняло какой-то мерзкий синюшный оттенок, губы потемнели. Склонив голову набок, сестра смотрела сквозь Криденса - пустыми, как у мертвой, глазами - и точно дразнилась кончиком высунутого, прикушенного языка. “Поймай меня если сможешь!” В горле Модести что-то пискнуло. И в это мгновение Криденс вдруг отчетливо понял, что она умирает, а ножа, чтобы разрезать удавку при нем нет. Нож остался внизу, вместе со всем остальным столярным инструментом - с тем же успехом он мог находиться в соседском доме, потому что пока Криденс за ним сбегает, спасать будет уже некого. 

Модести снова дернулась всем телом, и Криденс, отчаянно пытающийся хоть что-нибудь придумать, почувствовал как ему на колени полилось что-то горячее. Дальше он уже мало что помнил. Ни того, как потянув за пояс от юбки вырвал из стены крюк вместе с обоями и огромным куском перегородки. Ни того, что петля сама собой осыпалась с шеи девочки каким-то серым порошком. Не помнил Криденс и того, как расползлась в его пальцах серая кофточка Модести, как он дышал ей в рот и как в отчаянии давил на еще теплую цыплячью грудь сестренки, в которой все никак не мог ощутить биение сердца... 

 

....Очень сильно кружилась голова и болело горло. Последний раз Модести было так плохо лет в семь: тогда она переболела ветрянкой и еще долго пугала соседей, подновляя карандашом следы от пузырьков. Сейчас же, кажется, было еще хуже. Модести открыла сначала один глаз, потом другой. Прокашлялась. И обнаружила, что лежит у Криденса на руках, почти касаясь носом пуговиц его жилета. Брат сидел, как она поняла, на полу, привалившись спиной к кровати, и лица его Модести видеть не могла. Зато чувствовала щекой, как прерывисто колотится сердце Криденса. И увидела, во что превратился простенок между шкафами. Здоровенную такую дырищу с обугленными, на вид, краями. А через эту дыру было замечательно, ну просто как через окно видно кресло, обитое тканью в цветочек. Кресло в спальне Мэри Лу.

\- Прости, пожалуйста… - Не поднимая головы просипела Модести. Каждое слово здорово царапало горло, как маленький противный ежик. - Я разрушила, поломала стенку, накажи…

Криденс громко всхлипнул и прижал ее к себе. Несколько мгновений он не мог заговорить нормально. И когда смог, то голос был какой-то странный, незнакомый, как будто надорванный.  
\- Боже мой, Модести! Причем здесь эта гребаная стенка, когда ты сама чуть не умерла! Это ужасно, ты была вся синяя и не дышала, Господи, я подумал… Подумал, что ты уже не очнешься!  
Ну вот зачем надо было вешаться?  
Подожди… - Криденс нагнулся к ней и Модести увидела какие у брата жуткие глаза: красные, с расширенными зрачками. - Тебя кто-то обидел? Тебя трогали эти грязные уличные дети? Или...кто-то взрослый? Можешь даже маме не говорить, только мне скажи - разберусь. - На последнем слове голос Криденса принял странный шелестящий оттенок, и на какой-то момент Модести показалось… Ну конечно же, только показалось, что его глаза стали абсолютно белыми. Как первый снег в декабре, как чистая простыня - что угодно, но не нормальные человеческие глаза.  
Это длилось может быть секунду, так что Модести даже особо не успела испугаться.

\- Нет, ничего такого, я не хочу умереть, я просто играла в казнь, прости, пожалуйста! - Быстро-быстро пробормотала она, уткнувшись носом Криденсу в шею. От него пахло ”мраморным” хозяйственным мылом и еще чем-то похожим на тот запах, что бывает в воздухе в грозу. Модести думала, что брат начнет ругаться, и даже хотела этого. Пусть ворчит, пусть даже отшлепает (чего, впрочем, раньше никогда не делал), лишь бы не молчал, лишь бы не казался таким… странным? Но вместо этого Криденс просто крепче притянул ее к себе.  
\- Ох, какая же ты еще глупенькая! - Прошептал он.  
Модести в ответ только виновато шмыгнула носом. А что скажешь, если это чистая правда?


End file.
